Me gustas - Emaria One-Shot
by AnonLu
Summary: Aria está dolida, ¿podrá Emily ponerle fin a su dolor? One-Shot.


"¿Aria?"  
No hubo respuesta alguna.  
"Aria, ¿qué pasa?"  
Emily empezó a preocuparse. Empezó a escuchar un pequeño llanto en la otra línea. Nunca la había escuchado llorar, y por eso se preocupaba.  
"Eres la primera en contestar", Aria respondió.  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
De nuevo, hubo un pequeño silencio.  
"La verdad, es que no sé", Emily pudo sentir como su amiga trataba de esconder su tristeza, "¿Puedo ir a tu casa?"  
"No creo que sea buena idea, mi padre acaba de llegar de Texas", Aria hizo un puchero y Emily supo que estaba a punto de quebrar, "Iré a la tuya"  
"Está bien, te espero"  
"Perfecto", Emily colgó y corrió a su auto. Sabía que haría todo por ella.

Aria POV

Apenas Emily había colgado y ya me sentía mal. Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba fastidiando a una de mis mejores amigas por mis problemas con Ezra. No era cosa importante, ¿por qué lo hice? Tenía la tentación de regresar y decirle que lo olvide, pero ya era muy tarde. Es sólo que, nunca esperaba terminar con él de esa forma, ni menos esperaba enterarme de lo que había pasado.

Nos acosó.  
Me mintió varias veces.  
Pero, sobre todo, me engañó con otra después de haberme pedido perdón. Teniendo el descaro de lograr que lo disculpara.

"Soy fuerte", me dije a mí misma tratando de no volver a llorar. Pero a cada lado que volteaba, veía su rostro.

Escuché la puerta abrirse.

"¿Quién está ahí?" grité.  
"Tranquila, Ar. Soy sólo yo" escuché a Emily detrás de mi puerta y dejé salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Emily se sentó al borde de mi cama mientras me veía regresar a mi estado anterior.

"¿Fue Ezra?" dijo de repente, "Tu diario está abierto"  
Bajé mi cabeza dejando salir una sonrisa. Menos mal que solo lo dejé en esa página. Tenía un secreto escondido acerca de ella, pero no era momento para pensar en él.  
"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Emily sonó molesta, y preocupada.  
"Olvidé cerrarlo" dije, con un hilo de voz.

Creo que se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, porque se me acercó y me abrazó fuertemente. El abrazo me hizo sentir protegida, y empecé a llorar en su hombro.

"Está bien, Aria, está bien" me trataba de consolar.  
"No, no lo está", me aparté de ella para secarme las lágrimas.  
"¿Qué te hizo?"

Pude sentir una punzada en el pecho luego de esa pregunta. Los sentimientos que tenía sobre él, eran aún más fuertes, pero más dolorosos.

"Me engañó".

Emily POV

Cuando escuché que Ezra había engañado a Aria, sentí cómo mi cuerpo ardía de furia. No entendía como había sido capaz de herir a una chica tan tierna como ella. La tomé de la mano y se recostó sobre mí, llorando.

"Tranquila, Aria, él lo pagará", traté de decir, causando que me apretara más contra ella.  
"No quiero eso, sólo no entiendo por qué lo hizo", podía escuchar lo rota que sonaba Aria, y eso me rompió el corazón, "Yo lo perdoné después de todo lo que nos hizo, y aun así se fue con otra, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para él?".

Me quedé en shock. ¿Aria se sentía así? Era imposible.

"No, Ar. Eso es imposible. Él es el que es malo para ti. Él no te merece", respondí consolándola.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por horas hasta que vi que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Observé su cara. Se veía como un ángel durmiendo. No sabía por qué alguien sería tan tonto para dejarla ir, o para engañarla. Si yo estuviera con ella... ¡No! No puedo estar pensando en esas cosas, es mi mejor amiga.

Sacudí esa idea de mi mente mientras buscaba una forma de cómo salir sin despertarla. Logré moverme un poco para que cayera en una posición en la que se me hiciera fácil cargarla. Es mi mejor amiga, jamás se sentiría como yo por ella, y el verla sufrir de esa manera porque un idiota no supo valorarla me rompía el corazón.

"¿Em?"  
Volteé rápidamente, tomando su mano. "¿Qué pasa?"  
Aria abrió la cama y golpeó el lado vacío, "¿Puedes dormir conmigo?"  
"Seguro"

Apenas me había metido y me abrazó. Parecía que no me dejaría ir. La observé una vez más y encontré que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome.

"Gracias", me susurró, "por estar aquí, digo"  
Le di un beso en la frente, "Siempre estaré para ti, ahora duerme"  
"Aún no".

Su comentario me generó algo de curiosidad, ¿qué pasaba? Hasta que vi cómo se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí, y depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Cuando nos separamos, miré en sus ojos y solo veía fuegos artificiales.

"No soy tonta, he visto como me miras", admitió, "Y cuando me proteges".  
"Lo siento", dije, no quería perder su amistad, a pesar de todo.  
Retiró un mechón de cabello de mi cara, "No, yo lo siento, estoy hablándote de Ezra y sé que eso no te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?".

Asentí.

"La verdad, Emily, es que te llamé primera porque quería que tú vinieras, nadie más", su confesión me sorprendió, "Me gustas".  
"Y tú a mí, Aria", miré la hora, "Tienes que dormir, pequeña".  
Aria rió, "Buenas noches", me besó por segunda vez.  
Me separé de ella sonriendo, "Buenas noches".


End file.
